1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a keypad for a mobile phone, and in particular, to a mobile phone with a detachable keypad and the detachable keypad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone user calls or answers a call or makes actions necessary for communicating by pressing keys. The user presses keys directly when using a bar-type mobile phone because its keypad is exposed, whereas the user must open a flip or a folder before using a keypad with a flip-type or folder-type mobile phone. In its internal structure, a keypad is connected to a key sensing port of a modem chip. Therefore, the keypad is bound to exist within a board. This integration of the keypad into the mobile phone sets some limitations in the effective use of the mobile phone.
Along with the recent technological developments and user demands, mobile phones have shrunk down in size and become more lightweight. As a result, the keypads have also been miniaturized. However, a keypad that is too small may make it inconvenient for some users having large fingers to press keys. However, a large keypad may impair the convenience and appearance of the mobile phone. Moreover, a keypad is not an easy tool to access the Internet with because no mouse is available as with a computer keyboard.